Deserving
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Archie Andrews often wondered what he'd done to deserve his Pack.


Deserving

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Magic**

 _Betty Cooper: 15, Omega, Magic: Empath, Fire, Enhanced Memory_

 _Veronica Lodge: 16, Alpha, Magic: Aligist, Clairvoyant, Ice_

 _Archie Andrews: 16, Alpha, Magic: Null-mage, Indestructibility, Elemental Magic_

 _Jughead Jones: 15, Omega, Magic: Arcane Magic, Illusionist, Elenchus_

Archie Andrews often wondered what he'd done to deserve his Pack. The Pack Alpha, Veronica Lodge, was kind and fair. Archie sometimes wondered what he'd done to get Veronica to look at him like he was worth something more, was something _better_ , than the dumbass who'd gotten caught up with Geraldine Grundy. He wondered what had made Ronnie decide not only to allow him into the Pack; but what made Ronnie decide he was worthy of being the Second.

Archie wondered what had happened that his Omega had decided to give him a second chance when he'd screwed up over the summer. See, the fact was, Archie was a screw-up. With school, with his relationships, with his family, with his _Pack._ Half of the shit Archie had been through didn't compare to a _day_ in the lives of her Pack.

Think about it:

 _Betty's_ family was related by blood to the Blossom family, and her sister was carrying their third (or so) cousin's baby. Not only that but for the better part of her life, Betty's mother decided to control her every movement. On top of all that, Alice and Hal where undergoing relationship troubles. _Veronica_ had been dealing with personality changes. She used to be an asshole, a complete bitch. Then her father had gone to jail and her mother moved then to Riverdale. Her father's company had fallen out and caused trouble for many and Veronica was treated like shit because of it. _Jughead_ may have had it the worst. His father had turned to drink, causing his mother to move away, taking their daughter and completely abandoning Jughead. Jughead didn't have a place to really call home, barely had more than what he could fit into his shabby backpack, and because he was from the "wrong side of the tracks" and was descendant of a Southside Serpent, he was bullied and mocked.

Compared to all of that, getting caught up with a Beta woman over age 18 didn't measure up at all. Archie's musings were interrupted when a familiar scent hit his nose and he cursed faintly under his breath.

See, after FP Jones went to jail, people thought Jughead would be next to snap and kill a Blossom.

That was stupid for a few reasons.

1.) Jughead's father was Beta, so he hadn't "snapped" (which in today's terms meant "Gone Feral"). Jughead was an Omega, and while Omegas were fully capable of going Feral they only did when their Mate, kids, or Pack where in danger. Jughead hadn't shown even the _slightest_ sign of going Feral.

2.) Even if Jughead where to go Feral and kill someone (and Jughead and Archie had talked about it, Betty wasn't the only person who walked the fine line between light and dark) then it would've been Jason Blossom who, needless to remind anyone, was very dead.

Archie had been under the impression that Jughead would be staying home with Fred because he'd been up until midnight being interrogated.

(Archie had been up that long too, but his situation was different. Not to mention, he'd not been under as much stress as Jughead had been that night. If he'd had the choice, he'd rather have stayed at home with Jughead.)

As it was, Archie watched curiously as Jughead walked through the cafeteria and swept passed their table. _Jughead?_ he asked, _I thought you were staying home._

 _Don't try and stop me, please. This is something I have to do._ Jughead replied.

Archie tilted his head in confusion as Jughead stopped next to Cheryl Blossom's table. _I don't like this, Jughead. But I won't stop you._

A sigh, Archie felt relief through the Bond. _Thank you_.

So, Archie waited semi-patiently and very anxiously as Jughead apologized to Cheryl in a soft and sincere voice; ready to move when Cheryl stood. Everyone but Archie was surprised when Cheryl raised her hand and hit Jughead across the chest.

 _Jughead,_ Archie warned; rushing forwards and hovering impatiently at the sidelines for Jughead's affirmation.

Jughead flinched back from the next blow and whimpered, _Please_.

Slipping between the two Omegas, Archie quickly pushed Cheryl away from the ebony Omega; one hand in front of him to ward off any more attacks, the other being gripped like a lifeline by Jughead. The entire cafeteria fell silent.

 _Riverdale~Riverdale~Riverdale_

When Betty, Jughead, and Archie had been in junior high (eighth-grade year to be specific), about a month after Archie had presented as Alpha, Archie and Betty found out that Jughead had a few bullies that liked to push him around and make degrading comments about his secondary gender. Now, Jughead and Betty had presented about a year before Archie had and were more used to the hormones that created the chemical cocktails in their brains. Archie wasn't quite used to them yet, hadn't really had the time to adjust.

So when Archie witnessed one of Jughead's bullies push him down in the middle of the hallway, the redhead kind of lost it. He attacked the older kid (the name wasn't all that important, he'd never bothered to get it before he moved away the next year) and the entire hall bore witness to what would happen if Archie was pushed too far.

Since then, no one had dared lay hand on the Southside Omega. It was like a silent unanimous rule. Something no one spoke of, but everyone knew.

And Cheryl Blossom had just broken it.

 _Riverdale~Riverdale~Riverdale_

Cheryl's wide hazel eyes locked on Archie's as the younger redhead prayed the Alpha didn't harm her. The first rule of most schools was to never do another student harm, but leeway was usually given to sports teams, Packs, and Mates. Archie was well within the rights of all three.

The Alpha's voice was soft as he spoke, hardly more than a whisper, but still firm. "I'm going to let this go because I knew Jason and I know you're under a lot of stress right now. If something like this ever happens again, Omega, I will _not_ be so forgiving."

Cheryl nodded, casting her eyes downwards, "Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha." Cheryl may be a bitch, but she was far from stupid and she'd be thankful for this. She sat back down.

"Mr. Jones, I'll need you to come with me." spoke a voice from behind Archie. Jughead's grip on his hand tightened as Archie whipped around. "Mister Andrews, you as well." So, Archie followed the assistant principal to the principal's office.

(Riverdale was kind of old fashioned when it came to Omegas. If the school had a problem with an Omega, then their Alpha was called to deal with them because Riverdale laws prevented schools from punishing Omegas.)

The principal had tried to explain it away, placing the blame on Jughead, but no matter how he tried to spin it, Archie shut him down. See, Archie's mother had known long before Archie and Jughead did that they'd end up together. So before she'd left Riverdale, she taught Archie as much as she could about Law and its practice so Archie could defend the Southside boy when the situation called for it.

So when they tried to spin the tale like Archie hadn't been there, Archie had scoffed, "Listen, I was there. I saw everything. Jughead didn't do anything wrong, everyone in that cafeteria will testify. He went up to Cheryl to _apologize_ and Cheryl attacked him." He narrowed his eyes as he delivered his next statement. "Now, if you're done trying to give him detention, I'm taking Jughead home."

"Mister Andrews, if he's here-"

Archie cut the principal off, "He's just been through Hell and back. His father's been arrested and he just got out of an unnecessary interrogation. I think he _deserves_ to get out of school after what he's been through just this morning. Besides, your opinions on the matter are invalid. He's my Omega, therefore, my responsibility. I won't have him put under that much stress, then have to jump through hoops to please teachers who don't give a damn about him. _Secondary Rules 101_ , never put an Omega under any more stress than they are already under." Archie's eyes flashed, snarl on his lips.

He felt a shudder travel through Jughead's body as the Omega rested his head on Archie's back with a tired sigh. Hiding, Archie realized, he's _hiding_. Jughead was _scared_. Archie wasn't sure why, be it because of his current situation or something else entirely, but the Alpha _needed_ to get him home. Archie glared at the principal until the man sighed and waved a hand. "Dismissed."

Archie offered his hand to the boy behind him and waits patiently for him to take it. When he did, Archie pulled him to his feet and led him out to the truck they'd driven to school in. _How badly are you hurt?_ he asked.

 _Nothing you can't take care of at home._ Jughead replied softly.

 _Are you sure? Cheryl hit you pretty hard and you know her quirk is her strength._ Archie could feel the unspoken pain radiating from the Bond. The _mental_ alongside the _physical_.

 _Please take me home. I want to go home. _Jughead pleaded.

Archie nodded, letting Jughead settle down in the passenger seat. He was quick to rush down back roads to get them home. Jughead whined briefly as Archie lead him to the front door and Archie cursed under his breath, wondering what was bothering his head-strong Mate to make him so subdued and docile. "Talk to me, Jug, what's wrong? What hurts?" Archie questioned, helping Jughead onto the counter with a hand on his back.

" _Everything_." Jughead murmured, jade eyes downcast, sad.

"Let me check." _Arms up._ Jughead complied and Archie pulled off his jacket and shirt. The bruises Cheryl had left behind where just beginning to form and a few gashes had been gouged into Jughead's skin. _What hurts the most?_ Archie moved away from Jughead briefly to get a cloth wet, bringing it forward and beginning to wash away the blood.

Jughead made a pained noise when the cloth came into contact with his wounds. _I don't know._

Had it been any other time, Archie would've called bullshit and asked Jughead to let him in, to _trust him_ enough to let him help. In light of what Jughead had been through, Archie let it die for now and they'd discuss it later. "You didn't deserve this," Alexi told him, disinfecting a particularly deep wound.

Jughead didn't look up, jade green eyes swimming with unshed tears; the pain he'd been through weighing heavily on his mind. Archie didn't worry what Jughead hadn't heard. Despite the storming rain and whirlwind in his mind, he was listening, swirling mind latching on to every word Archie spoke.

"I'm sorry this happened," Archie murmured, pulling Jughead into a hug. He pressed a kiss to Jughead's forehead as the younger buried his face into Archie's neck while shivers raced up his spine in continuous bursts. He was still hiding, still scared. He was so young and so stressed and Archie wanted nothing more than to take away the pain. However, this wasn't the kind of pain he could take from the smaller male. The best Archie could do was cuddle with him and let Jughead break on him so Archie could help him piece himself back together.

"It isn't your fault," Jughead whispered, breaking Archie from his thoughts. His voice sounded so small and broken and defeated and Alexi's felt her heart squeeze with pain and love.

 _Riverdale~Riverdale~Riverdale_

Jughead, despite the vibes he put off otherwise, _loved_ to cuddle, _especially_ if he was in Headspace. The reality was, Jughead didn't like _people_ and _hated_ being touched by strangers. At school, he hid under layers to create a barrier designed to keep others out. The beanie Archie had bought him so long ago was a kind of security blanket, added protection for a person who didn't let people get to close. Archie understood. The outside world was big and scary and Jughead had already been exposed to far too much of it at the young age of 15. Because of that, Archie did his best to protect and support and accommodate his Mate. For example, once Arche had bandaged Jughead's wounds and checked for other damage like the "hope for the best, expect the worst", panicky boyfriend he was, Archie took Jughead upstairs and let him settle down with him on her bed.

(He hated that her father had dragged the old mattress like Jughead couldn't sleep in the bed with him, but he understood that in the unlikely event that a fight broke out, they'd both need their "spaces" to calm down.)

Once they were both comfortable, Archie lightly ran his hand down Jughead's back. He earned a pleased sigh and a soft purr. "I know what you're doing," Jughead chuckled, "You aren't subtle."

"Do you want to go there tonight?" Archie looked down at the Southside Omega with a raised eyebrow.

Jughead didn't answer for a long time and for a moment, Archie wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Then he whispered, _"Teach me to fly."_

Archie smiled, then dragged his hand down the Omega's back again with a heavier touch and another shiver traveled up Jughead's spine, but this time for a different reason. Archie felt it when Jughead melted against him. He continued his actions while his free hand came up and brushed his fingers along Jughead's collar bones. Jughead's sigh told Archie he was doing something very right. _What did I do to deserve you?_ Archie wondered as Jughead drifted into Headspace.

 _Everything._ Jughead murmured as he slipped fully into Headspace, eyes glazed over and breathing evening out.

Archie looked at Jughead in surprise. He briefly entertained the idea of waking him before he pushed it away, knowing he'd never. Jughead was strong, but the mental effects of bringing an Omega out of Headspace too soon were far too risky. He'd never risk Jughead's mental health for a conversation about his self-esteem. Archie didn't quite believe Jughead when he said "everything", because due to Archie's fuck-ups, he doubted he was worthy of such an amazing and beautiful person. He didn't deserve Jughead, but he had him anyway and he thanked God he had him. Archie didn't know what he'd be without Jughead.

And he never wanted to find out.


End file.
